1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locks of the portable padlock type and more particularly to accessories such as protective devices for such locks. Also, this invention relates to using such devices for securing vehicle accessories such as spare tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, security devices have utilized portable padlocks. One such device provides an insert to be secured within the loop formed by the shackle portion of the lock to prevent an instrument from being inserted through the loop for prying the lock open. However, such an insert device does not shield the shackle from being cut or otherwise tampered with since the shackle is substantially exposed. For example, a sharp blow applied to the body of the lock can sometimes disengage the shackle from the lock. Other such devices include a padlock and a shield covering the padlock shackle. In some instances, the shield and shackle are permanently connected to each other so that the padlock can only be used in connection with the shield. Also, some of these devices are used in combination with security cables or chains which, in some cases, are permanently attached to the shield.
These rather light duty prior art devices are not satisfactory for mounting and securing exposed spare tires such as those mounted on boat trailers.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a device satisfactory for mounting a spare tire on a boat trailer and an appropriate shield for protecting a padlock to be used for securing the spare tire.